Heartache For Love
by DestinyHeart9123
Summary: Summary Inside: Long One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does.**

**Summary: We all have fights in a relationship. But just how far, could you go, without losing something more precious than money you gambled for?**

**.::. Heartache for Love.::.**

The loud bang on the table caused more than enough tension for the pink hair girl to go still. The hairs on her arms spiked up from the chills of her boyfriend's glare. The beautiful sapphire eyes she once saw were now clouded in furry and rage. The cheerful honey brown eyes he fell in love with were now replaced with a look of frightened and sorrow. They know the damage they were both causing each other.

It was twelve thirty in the morning as both soon-to-be adults gathered in the kitchen to discuss the young man's reason for coming home late. So far, the situation was only getting worse.

"How could you do this Ikuto? Don't you have more than money on the palm of your hands?" The girl looked pleadingly at her boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It wasn't their first time having a fight. It was more than any normal couple to go through. The more they fight, the more they understood each other.

Except for today. All the hatred and sadness they had built inside where coming out on the surface.

"Amu, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Because we both know that that's going to be the ending to our solution," The boy looked desperately at his girlfriend, Hinamori Amu, the cheerful beautiful being on the planet, for understanding. He needed the support from her as much as he needed the money he had gambled for tonight. The damage he done was almost erasable, and how they were finding their lives now, it was only a matter of time that things were going to get harder and harder.

Amu almost choked on her breath. She gripped the chair in front of her and looked up at Ikuto. "The _only _solution you can think of? So what, you say sorry, I say you're forgiven, and try and deal with the fact that we're broke?" She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling queasy all of a sudden. She rushed to the sink before chucking up a small amount of her dinner. Ikuto, still angered and confused behind his sapphire eyes, looked worried for her. She's been feeling sicker like this for two days. How much he wanted to go over there and pat her back, hushing her that it's going to be ok. But how could he when she's so furious at him?

"I pray that it might work..." He murmured. Damn his stupid ego. He had won almost more than the average money of a wealthy person. To only be cocky and put it all on the table and more was stupid.

Amu turned to sudden shock. As she rinsed her mouth she couldn't believe what she heard. She then cried out "Look what you have done! How are we supposed to support this house and our needs for it?" Now it was Amu the one pissed and Ikuto worried. He dropped his gaze to his hands while he bit his lip. "We're screwed because of you!"

His eyes wandered back up to hers. "Baby..." His voice was soft now, almost heartbroken as his words only formed into a whisper. He was shocked beyond anything. To have heard her say only a few words can kill. He walked up to her, his arms reaching out for her. She only walked away from them. He dropped his arms but still walked up to her. "If there was anything...anything at all...something to keep me fighting from the money, I would have stopped,"

Amu bit her lip and whispered, "But you didn't," She had a hard time controlling her tears that leaked out of her eyes.

Ikuto didn't say anything. He was frozen with words that couldn't manage to surpass his lips. "Amu," He touched her cheek. "Baby..." What could he do to still save them?

"Ikuto we should break up," Her words choked up when she said them. And so was Ikuto's. They stared with a look of hurtful expressions. Slowly though, Ikuto's head starting to shake. Amu's head nodded in her statement.

"No...No Amu," His voice, lifeless yet it seemed so desperate. "No, we are going to get through this," He nodded his head at her while gripping her arms. "You hear me? We are not breaking up. I refuse to even think of that,"

But Amu only shook her head in response, her tears so thick and strong sliding down her face. Her sniffles were becoming whimpers until her voice carried out of a girl crying. "I can't...I can't do this Ikuto," She held her face in her hands. She couldn't look at him. She could only hide.

Yet Ikuto still persisted. "To even think of that..." He shook his head. "Don't give up on us," He grabbed her face between his hands, stepping that extra closer to gaze in her eyes. "Don't give up on me Amu," He pressed his forehead on hers. "I wouldn't even stand being alone without you. You're everything to me baby," He sniffed once, twice, a third time shaking his head as he tried being strong and not breaking down. "You hear me Amu? You're everything!" He hugged her as images of a life without her flashed before his eyes.

Amu cried harder. She pressed herself onto him, confused as to whether let go or hug him tighter and forget that she ever mad that comment. But she is someone to set out on her decisions. Decisions in which she knows what would be better for her. "Ikuto..." She sniffed but still cried. "Why would you do that Ikuto? You know we have nobody to help us. Our parents refuse for us to be together and yet we defied them and ran away together. I did this for us," She moved back to look up at him "I did this for you," Her eyes were puffy but it made them look big and innocent. "With all the things we done together...last two nights especially," both teen adults stopped and stared off in space, recalling the moments of happiness they spent together. The times when their kisses felt more important, where his touch on her felt like fire. Moments when she made him forget about anything but her, seemed as though it was just something Ikuto did for no reason at all. Amu had forgotten his intentions for the last two nights.

"The nights we slept together were the best thing that happened in my life," His voice had taken on his husky dark side. "The first night with you...I wouldn't have trade it for a thing," He kissed her lips, surprising her out of a sneaky gesture. He broke the kiss and stared down at her. Amu's expression didn't change. She was in her motion of leaving him, and he could see that.

She tried getting out of his grasp, failing miserably on her behalf. To Ikuto's, she was only getting farer and further away from him. "I'm leaving Ikuto. I'm going back to my parents house and I..." She stopped struggling as she held onto his shoulders. "...and I'm never coming back," With that she ripped off of him and ran to their room, locking the door as she did so.

Ikuto watched as Amu ran off, her retreating figure that was only left to be seen. He banged his fist hard onto the kitchen table, over and over again until he was sure that he couldn't feel the pain of a broken heart anymore. He gripped both hands on the kitchen sink and let out small, painful tears that would forever scare his face.

"God I'm such an idiot!" He didn't plan on hushing his words. He yelled them out, hoping someone could come and help him.

He helped himself off the kitchen table, knowing there was nobody there to save him for what he's done. He aimlessly walked to where Amu and his bedroom were. As he came closer to the door, he could faintly hear the sound of her tears, and the mere whisper of her words.

"Stupid Ikuto," He took a breath in. "Gambling for what? For a better future? You're a stupid, stupid, STUPID, idiot! What did I do...what did I do?" He gripped the door handle, stopping him from yelling out the reasons why he gambled. Reasons why he did what he did. He gripped his other hand on a small velvet box in his pocket. The feel of it was making his vision of a life together with her slipping away from his finger tips.

The last of his pay was beautifully spent on a ring that she had no clue about. No clue in fact, that she was determined to walk away from.

He walked away from the door and headed into the bathroom, closing the door as he did. He laid the velvet box on the counter and opened it to reveal a simple silver band that read 'I love you'.

He closed the lid, not wanting to look at it anymore. He gripped the sink and stared in the mirror of his reflection. He stepped closer to look more in his mirror image before he stepped on something that felt like a stick.

He looked down on what he stepped, and couldn't believe what he saw. He picked it up and gaped at the colour it flashed on the results.

Amu couldn't deal with this. Why must it always be this way? And the fact that she was getting sicker and vomiting in the bathroom didn't help at all.

And she knew the reason why.

The first time she knew about this, she was more than willing to share with Ikuto. To share what they had both made together in love. But what love is there together? He gambled away because something was causing his trouble. He wouldn't tell her. He just wouldn't come clean.

As much as it had wounded her to her soul, she could easily hide it from Ikuto; maybe even get an abortion while she was travelling home to her family.

She pressed a hand to her small stomach, imagining a little Ikuto inside of her. Was it wrong to hate such a creation but love the person who gave it to her?

She continued packing up her suitcase, briefly looking at photos before ripping them to shreds. She ripped them all up, the tears sliding off the printed picture.

She took the last of the photo and stared at it. The first photo they look together when they were immature teenagers. Images flashed before her. Times where they shared their first kiss, where he told her he loved her. Images when she brought him home for her parents to accept him. Which by disappointment, they didn't.

Ikuto even briefly had a discussion with Amu's father, begging for permission to be lovers. Ikuto hadn't even known Amu was listening to the whole conversation. So the second Amu's father snapped at him, she ran into his arms and held him tighter to her. In his response, whether her father was there or not, he hugged her back, rubbing circles on her shoulders. To them it was like a Romeo and Juliet moment. Ikuto had always known how much she loved Shakespeare's story telling. And just like Romeo and Juliet, her father still did not approve.

Amu almost smiled at that moment. That same night, they planned on escaping together, getting supported by their friends. They moved to Australia with Ikuto's parents' tickets they managed to score. A house neither knew was ready for their stay. He even asked the person who took them to not report them in. And since the past five years have gone, Amu suspected the man had kept his word.

It was almost funny how they lived together in such a short amount of time. The first time he met her was at the most ridicules place ever.

A construction sight.

She was running away from her school, embarrassed by how she confessed her love to someone she met for only a few days to get rejected in that same second. When she stopped and crawled up in a corner, something landed next to her. When she looked up, a boy who had midnight blue hair and sapphire cheerfully eyes came running up in her direction. She had stained tears on her cheeks, which made the boy stop in his tracks and looked at her.

Amu was really, and unfortunately still is, stubborn at times like that. Her character really showed when she was trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Oi, it's rude to stare,"

Amu smiled at the memory as her pink hair slowly came forwards. She knelt down, picture tightening in her grip as she did so. It wasn't until now how much she loved the way he stared at her back then.

The boy she hadn't known was Ikuto then, cocked his head to the side, already interested with a girl like her. She was obviously upset about something, and yet she chooses a more attitude side towards him. "Sorry," He said to her. "Beautiful girls like you shouldn't be hiding in a dumpster like this," He expected some sort of blushing or 'do you recon' comment, but all she gave him was a light laugh.

"Please, don't make me puke. All I need now is someone to take me out of my misery," She held herself up closer before chucking the ball that had thrown to her, to him. "This is yours I assume. Unless fate had just pushed us here for a reason," She laughed at the thought before throwing the ball to him and staring off in space. "Go away boy, I don't need you here,"

Only Ikuto didn't, and she was glad that he didn't. All he did was kicked the ball out of his way and walked up to her. He crouched down until he was her height. "You're a girl full of words," She turned to face a smirking boy. "I like that," Amu only waved it off. Ikuto looked around before looking back at her again. "Say," She turned around. "I can't take you out of your misery, but I can take you out,"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Classy. What's next, you buy me flowers and ask for my hand in marriage?" Ikuto only laughed but Amu was being serious. "Seriously...whoever you are," She looked him up and down.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But you can just call me Ikuto," He said with a grin. He took his hand out. "And your name?"

"It's Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi," She gently shook his hand before taking it away. "I don't need this right now. Just go away,"

"Well _Amu_, I'm not the guy who leaves a girl here being depressed and sad. If it would help, you can tell me all about it over ice cream,"

Amu shook her head. "Well guess what Tsukiyomi; I don't want to share any memories with you over ice cream. Moments like this are supposed to be a reflection to me. Sorry, but you're asking the wrong girl for something like this," Amu slowly got up and took out her phone. "But," Ikuto looked up before getting up. "If I feel like talking, I'll call you," Ikuto smiled before chuckling.

"Sure," He took his phone out but clicked on the camera mode. "If I get a picture first," Ikuto grinned at Amu's expression. "It's something you can make memories with, instead of holding sad memories like the ones you're holding. Sometimes you just need to accept what's happened and move on to a better memory," Ikuto took Amu's hand and brought her closer to him.

"And you're saying this should be a better memory? With you?" She said in what seemed like an innocent flirting voice.

He positioned the phone in the air. He turned his head towards her and smiled. She did the same thing. "Sure. Why else would fate bring us here then?" Before she could answer, the flash appeared and went.

Amu couldn't cry hard enough. The memories were so real and perfect; she wished she could be there again, in that moment, where everything was slowly coming together, beautifully.

She sank deeper in herself; the pain which she was causing to her stomach started hurting her. But she didn't care. She wanted their old selves back. The fight was too stupid, she new rational decisions when it was lying in front of her. But doesn't that mean she was taking him back without punishment? No, she will leave him and he will make sure that what he had was more than just money.

She ripped up that photo and threw it where the other piles where. She continued packing with louder tears. Shouldn't she just stop and talk about this with him?

Suddenly the door banged. It jolted Amu as she gasped. "Amu! Open the door!" Amu sighed before continuing. "Open the door Amu! We need to talk," He banged harder.

"There isn't anything to talk about. I'm leaving Ikuto and that's that," She packed faster, but it only caused her more stomach pains.

"We need to talk about you, Amu. There is something you're not telling me!" She felt her old self coming back.

"What is it that I'm hiding from you?" She got up and stood near the door. "And stop yelling, you're hurting my ears,"

There was silence as the door went still. Amu waited, anxious in her skin. Did he find out?

"Amu," He whispered. Ikuto leaned on the door frame. "You're pregnant aren't you Amu?" Amu held a hand to her mouth, staring into nothingness. How...how did he found out? "I don't know if you purposely left the test in the bathroom for me to see, or you carelessly dropped it, but it is important we talk about this Amu. It is my child you are carrying right?"

Amu didn't say or do anything. She held her hand over mouth, forbidding her to talk. Ikuto's patients were dropping, but he needed to stay calm. He wanted to beg her to open the door so he could run in, hug her, ask questions, and look at the unborn that's lying inside of her; His and Amu's unborn baby.

The door started to open slightly. Ikuto patiently waited as the door opened to its fullest. He saw her stained face full of tears, before he skimmed his eyes to where her stomach was. How had he not notice that small bump? So small that it was hard to tell.

But Ikuto knew the second he focused on that. It's been only three days. How did she get pregnant all of a sudden? Unless...

Suddenly all hopes and dreams came smashing down before him. "Have you been seeing anyone lately?" Amu didn't answer. Not because he was right, but because she didn't want to talk. Her throat was too dry to speak. Unfortunately for Ikuto, he took that as a yes. His fist clenched as he stared disgustingly at her stomach. "Who's the guy?"

Amu looked at him funny. "What?" she managed to croak out. "What guy? There is no guy Ikuto,"

"Don't lie to me Amu. It's highly unexpected to be pregnant in three days. You must have done it with someone else a week ago," His eyes widened. "Was it that blond male?" His voice became like ice.

Amu's eyes furrowed. "Tadase? No, he's got a wife Ikuto. Why would I sleep with him when he's got a wife?" To her sudden shock, Ikuto pushed her.

"So if he didn't have a wife, you'd sleep with him? Obviously you will. We never made love until two nights ago,"

Tears started flowing again. "Ikuto no! I would never do that! I made love to only you Ikuto! I never thought about doing that stuff with other men. Why are you saying such nonsense?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to be like this!" Ikuto began to yell furiously at her.

Amu couldn't take him no more. What was his sudden change? "You're right Ikuto. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to do what you did. I was supposed to understand, but you know what, I didn't. Who knows, maybe we weren't supposed to be like this!" Ikuto looked at her. "Maybe _we _weren't supposed to be after all!"

His anger was turned into an aching heart. "Don't be stupid. We are supposed to be together Amu! Together forever! Don't even think that!" Amu stopped her tears and copied the look of Ikuto's face. "To have you say something as breaking up...I love you so much God damn it!"

Amu's heart beat faster before it slowed down wrenchingly. She lowered her voice and released Ikuto's hold on her. "Where's the proof that you want us to be together forever Ikuto? All I got was an unexpected baby that you can't believe is yours," She started walking to the bathroom. Ikuto grabbed her arm stopping her. "Let go Ikuto. If you love me that much, let me go,"

He swallowed but shook his head. "No. I'm never letting you go," But she shook her arm free and walked towards the bathroom.

Ikuto waited, fist clenched, for a noise, a sign that she found it. The ring he bought her. He forgot to get it when he found the pregnancy test. Why is he always to careless?

But he couldn't hear anything. He didn't see her come out. He walked towards the bathroom, fist tightly clenched. Ok, he thought. Not the proposal I want but, at least she knows.

He stopped as he saw his strawberry looking down at the velvet box lying in front of her. He gently walked up behind her, breathing in her scent before breathing out. "I was going to propose to you tonight but, fate planned something else for us," He ruffled his hair, embarrassed for having to explain. "I went to gamble for you Amu," He saw her move a tinny bit. "I wanted to get the money for us. Move into a more comfortable house. Buy flowers for you every time when I come home. Travel around the world if you liked. Who knows, maybe wanting to prepare to have a family with you,"

He touched her shoulders and kissed her neck all the way to her jaw. She turned just in time for that kiss on the lips before it to passion kissing. His hand travelled up and down her back; while the other reached down to have one of her legs wrapped around his waist. She didn't struggle away, which meant it was a good sign. Her fingers were knotted in his midnight locks, as her body was pressed tightly towards him. Usually she would stop because she was too flustered. But right now, she was more than willing to stay in that position.

She assumed it was way passed one in the morning, and the flow of her energy wasn't even dimming. An hour of fighting should have meant that she was tired and wanted to go away. But instead of feeling that, she wanted to be even closer to him.

Ikuto felt almost the same thing, except that he wanted to stay with Amu forever. He never wanted to leave her side whether if it was for work or a party to go to. He wanted to be wherever she went. The connectivity he feels for her was stronger than any chains that bind ones love. He wanted nothing more than see her face every day and every night.

Their kisses were becoming hotter. Their needs were becoming stronger as their love was pouring out for them both to see. "I love you," Ikuto whispered across her ear, before kissing the edge of her jaw. "I love you so much Amu. You're everything to me baby," He stared down at her, making circles with the tips of his fingertips across her cheeks. "So don't leave me,"

Amu couldn't help but smile sadly. "Then how are you supposed to learn Ikuto?" She gently touched his face, but Ikuto's hand pushed her palm flat on his cheek. He made kisses on her palm before kissing all the way down her arm. "I love you so much too you idiot," Before his lips came sweeping down on Amu's.

Ikuto was the first to wake up in his bed. The sun rays were pouring down through the curtains, as it gave a good amount of light for Ikuto to see the bedrooms state. Amu's clothes were all over the floor. Her suitcase almost packed. He looked down next to him to see Amu's naked body pressed up to his. He covered her body with the blanket before sliding down to his elbow and playing with her hair. He wants to see her like this every night too.

He leaned down and kissed her hair, feeling her moan as she gently opened her eyes. She adjusted her eye sight before sitting up and stretching, the blanket falling down to her waist. She turned her head and saw Ikuto smiling at her. She smiled back in return before leaning over to him and kissed his lips tenderly with hers. "Morning," She murmured in between kisses.

"Morning angel," He responded. To her surprise, he broke the kiss and reached out to grab something. She saw him grab the silver ring and turned it between his fingers. He looked up pleadingly at her, as she turned her head to the side and watched him. Ikuto grabbed Amu's left hand and kissed each finger affectionately before gently pushing the ring up her finger. "So Amu, will you marry me?"

All she did was smile. "Let me ask you something,"

"Anything,"

She grabbed his hands and started playing with his fingers. "Can I visit my family before giving you an answer?"

His eyes furrowed. "But—"

She placed her finger on his lips. "Let me decide for myself Ikuto. I need to see them before I come back...if I come back,"

Suddenly Ikuto jumped up on his knees. "What? You're still deciding to leave me?" She didn't answer. "Amu!"

"Maybe...I don't know. I need time to think,"

"Think while you're here," He persisted.

"I can't. If I do, then I won't be able to think straight when I'm with you," She leaned forward. "You make me forget the world baby,"

"Then don't think. Follow your heart," But she just shook her head and got out of bed.

"I'm only going for a month. I'll be back," Ikuto didn't say anything. She turned around, her clothes in hand. "I promise,"

_Can all passengers to Tokyo please make their way to their destination. All passengers to Tokyo thank you._

Amu turned to face Ikuto one last time. "Well...I guess this is it,"

Ikuto grabbed her hands in his. "Don't say it like you're leaving me for good,"

Amu smirked. "Who knows, maybe I am," Ikuto gave her a saddened look. "I'm joking! Lighten up Ikuto. I'll come back,"

Ikuto smiled sadly but leaned down to kiss her. When they broke, he was sniffing. And she was crying. "Well," He sniffed but smiled sadly at her. "Even if you don't come back, that you made a decision like that, the door would always be opened for you. I'd have the lights on every night for you. I'll keep a spare key under the mat at the front of the door for you. So if I'm asleep or gone somewhere you can just let yourself in. But," He gripped her shoulders, stopping himself from crying harder than she was. "If you ever, _ever_ step into that kitchen with your bags in hand, I'd have a smile on my face, two cups of coffee, and kiss you passionately," He couldn't control himself; he let out his tears and sobs in front of her. She cried harder, letting him see perfectly at her tears. She doesn't want to leave him. Not after what he told her. She loves him so much. But when she's ready, she's not coming back. He wiped her tears that stained her beautiful features. "And," He continued. "Pretend that you never left me,"

She gripped his face between her hands, looking him in the eyes when she said. "I'm coming back you moron! Don't talk as though you're never going to see me again. I will miss you," She moved his hand to her tummy. "I know he will miss you too,"

Ikuto sniffed and smiled. "He? Are you saying she's a boy?"

Amu looked at him funny. "She? Are you saying he's a girl?" Both teen adults laughed and then hugged. They didn't let go until the voice narrator spoke again.

_Can all passengers to Tokyo please make their way to their destination. This is the final call for all passengers to Tokyo. Thank you._

"Ikuto, I have to go now. I'll miss the plane," But he didn't let go.

"Good then miss the plane. Don't go," His grip on her tightened.

"I thought we already discussed this. A month baby. Just a month. And I'll be back. I promise you," She pressed back. "I promise,"

He knew a bad feeling when he felt one. The second she left his arms and raced towards the plane, he felt a sickening feeling. It wasn't the fact that she pushed him and left, it was the fact that where she was going didn't feel right. But what was he supposed to do? Call her back and tell her the plane felt dangerous. Sire enough she wouldn't wanna come back.

It's been the final day of the month she promised to return. Every day seemed harder and harder. But it also meant a closer future with her. When he saw the ripped pictures in his room, he tapped them back together, spending weeks on just the more precious photos. Some had caused some flashbacks. One in which he remembered.

"I told you not to eat before going on the rollercoaster. Now you're puking the lot out of you," Amu said while rubbing Ikuto's back. It was then they were best friends, and they planned to be nothing more.

"Not my fault you wanted to go on the ride after I ate," Before chucking up another amount. Amu rolled her eyes, trying to stop that bad smell from taking over her.

"I told you I wanted to go on in that particular time," Amu whined back.

Ikuto turned his head to her. "And you expected me to believe you when you say something," She hit him, cause another chuck to come.

"You were saying?" She insisted.

"Yeah, let's go out," If Amu could get any more embarrassed, she would have been showing.

"We are going out. Hello! Amusement park doesn't say anything?" Ikuto go up and drank the water Amu held in her hand. She faced the other side, trying to calm down her blush. "Besides, what are you talking about? We agreed no dating. Just friends,"

Ikuto turned to her. "Do friends sleep over each other's houses?" Amu didn't answer. "Or flirt with each other?"

Amu turned. "Hey! That was just a game," But Amu knew he was getting her.

"Then how about kissing?"

Amu looked dumb folded. "We never—" But she never got to finish. Because it was then that Ikuto pressed his lips to Amu's. A moment of blurriness came to her vision. She didn't know if her eyes were opened or not. But she was aware of how long they were standing there.

When Ikuto broke off, he winked at her. "Now what was that about friends not doing that stuff?" Amu didn't speak. Her face looked sort of green. "Amu?" She held her stomach while Ikuto rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad...was it?"

Before she could answer, she turned around and vomited in the bushes. "Oh no," she sarcastically said. "I mean, who kisses a girl when they just puked a few minutes ago?"

Ikuto stood still and made a face. "Oh," He patted her back and then said, "So...wanna go out?"

Amu turned to look at him, a look of pure evil. "You're paying whenever we go somewhere," Before turning back around and puking.

Ikuto smiled. "Deal," He helped her up and passed the water to her. "You're so cute when you're mad,"

She glared at him but didn't say anything.

Ikuto waited in the lounge, recalling memories such as those. He missed them, and he missed Amu. He switched on his new TV he bought over the week. It was like suddenly everything was going back to normal. He managed to get the money back while doing three jobs a day. And although that took a lot out of him, he didn't regret it at all.

Suddenly, the news went on...

_We're here, in Australians Airport, reporting live from an incident that happened only a few moments ago. _

Ikuto sat up straight.

_We have been reported that passengers from the Tokyo plane have been crashed due to a fail function in the wings. Police say that there were no survivors left on the plane. _

Ikuto's chest tightened. There were no features across his face.

_Men, women, children and also pregnant women have died while in the air. Police and paramedics are here to look at the damage it had caused the passengers, but also the failure it had caused the plane. In other news—_

Ikuto turned the TV off. His body was motionless. Everything in him died.

"Amu..." he whispered. "Liar," He laughed although there was nothing funny about it. "Amu you liar. Out of all the things you promised me with, you couldn't promise me something that was worth living for. Amu why did you do that?" He began laughing more, tears wielding up in his eyes, and not from the laughter. His heart was wrenching. His breath couldn't find its normal rhythm. "Amu..." there was no laughter left in him. He cried and cried and this time, he didn't stop. "I'm so sorry Amu..."

"Ikuto?" That voice. So cheery. Ikuto's head shot up. Was it his imagination? "Ikuto why are you crying?" Her cheery smile. How much was he going to miss her? "Don't cry silly. I'm here as promised," He saw her walking to him. "Where was that smile and coffee you promised me?" No, it's just his imagination. How could she be here? "Are you ok?" She touched his cheek. This isn't real. But even if it wasn't real, he loved every bit of his imagination. Her hair was somewhat longer; her eyes seemed more joyful then before. Her face felt silky between his fingertips. He skimmed his hands down to her neck, her shoulders, and her side hips, to her belly that felt real against him.

"You're here?" He whispered. How did she make it?

Her eyes, so honey brown, gave him a look. A look like he lost his mind. "Uh yeah! And guess what? My parents—"

Before she had a chance to talk, he pulled her in his arms. "You idiot! I promise I won't gamble again. I promise to make your life with me the best. Just don't die on me!"

"I-Ikuto...What's gotten into you? I'm pregnant here! So be easy love," But he didn't let go.

"No more fights! No more stupid fights! Together forever, with a baby girl," He released her and kissed her passionately, a promise he managed to give her.

"Well, at least I got one of those you promised me," She smiled as he grabbed her face. He could see the tears wielding up in her eyes. She was here. She was real. "And it's a boy,"

Ikuto shook his head but smiled. He gazed lovingly at his fiancé. "Amu, promise me one more thing," He said, touching her cheek. She nodded.

"Anything,"

He smiled. "Promise me you won't leave me again," She smiled.

"I promise," she sealed the promise with a kiss.

**A/N: A Long One-shot, but you still love it right? Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
